Currently, certain websites require a secure login for a user. In one example, a token can be provided to the user. When the user needs to login to a related website, a one-time password generated on a token is used for the login. However, such tokens have a limited lifespan, occupy space and are also inextensible.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to provide tokenless secure login by visual cryptography.